The Future Doesn't Scare Me At All
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: If Kaede could send them the future, could They all change it? Could they all even see it? Songfic for Islands of Serenity!


Hi I have writers block, on Islands so I made this one-shot to get some of the writers block. It's songfic but the song doesn't really have anything to do with it it just fits.

It's for Islands,

It's kind of like a flash back thingy.

This is set during the time period when Yuki and Kaede and the others are in the Society, while Akako and Chiho are being sucked into their alternate life.

BASED OFF A DREAM.

**_

* * *

_**

**_When you walk away_**

**_You don't hear me say please _**

**_Oh baby, don't go _**

**_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _**

**_It's hard to let it go _**

There were few things in this world that had been touched by magic. Their size didn't matter; in fact they didn't even have a size. They were things that couldn't be described n words and not in logic.

As the darkness flooded around them it was at this point that they could feel themselves drifting away. And as they became whole with whatever was sucking them in a single thought popped into their minds.

The answers were flooding them, to everything but this one.

"How many lives have I lived?"

They were watching the background as their memories began faded away and false ones.

**_You're giving me too many things _**

**_Lately you're all I need _**

**_You smiled at me and said, _**

The couldn't remember anything, but flashing blue lights. Then as the light faded away, as comforting black out greeted them.

A constant poke in the shoulder was irritating both Chiho and Akako. They steadily opened their eyes, as their eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Oi! You okay?" Squatting next to the two, was another girl, blonder hair and blue eyes, with a worried expression on her face. She offered a hand too each of them, and the two accepted as they were pulled off the ground.

The blonde haired girl smiled. "Yuki's the name!"

**_Don't get me wrong I love you _**

**_But does that mean I have to meet your father? _**

**_When we are older you'll understand _**

**_What I meant when I said "No, _**

**_I don't think life is quite that simple" _**

Kaede was upset. Her cheeks tear stained and her eyes focusing up on the full moon.

It was both of their faults they had brought this on themselves. She looked down, and could feel rushes of rage consume her.

She remembered what Jinsei had told her to comfort her earlier.

"Think_ about happy times, memories." _

Kaede shook her head and silently thought what were memories?

Memories were things that seemed like dreams to them. Sometimes they thought that nobodies were better off then them.

_A brief flickering image of Yuki running up to Kaede telling her, with bright red ipod in one hand. _

" _Hey you gotta listen to this song! It's called Dearly beloved." _

She smiled as she imagined Chiho and Akako laughing with them together, but now it's all changed.

**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _**

At first chiho didn't understand Yuki. She didn't remember a thing; all she knew was that Akako was going through the same thing, but not exactly. She couldn't understand why she felt like she knew Akako, when she couldn't remember.

But she could remember. Flashing images would appear than they would vanish, and fuzzy static would replace them.

Until someone shook her out of the dazed state. They would pop up in the middle of the day, and the closer she got to the ocean the more frequent they got.

Sometimes they would be of different memories. Though she didn't understand any of them. Some made her happy while other made her sad. She smiled greatly as she tried out one of the words from her memory.

She wasn't evens sure if they were memories. But if they weren't than how come she knew them. Not knew them like she could find their names, but truly knew them. As if she these doses of amnesia were being broken up by forceful dreams.

" Islands of serenity?" She murmured playing with the necklace they had gotten for her only a day before.

"Why does that sound so familiar….?" She blinked up looking at the sky.

**_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when you came to me and said, _**

Yuki banged the end of her fisted hand into the cool sand. She was sitting where the the sandy beach began to meet the little forest surrounding the infamous cities.

Why had she been chosen for this job? She could think of numerous anti-positive reasons at the moment right now. The society hated her? They wanted to skin her alive? They wanted to keep her and Kaede separated? Yuki slammed her fist don harder, as she realized something. Kaede. The Society wanted Yuki to do her dirty work, but not just for the easy capability. They wanted for Yuki to stop influencing Kaede, about things outside of the Society's beliefs.

Yuki was never good at deceiving people, but she was good at being deceived.

Yuki scowled up at the moon, as she knew now that Kaede was worse off than her.

She couldn't lie to her old friends; she couldn't lie to Akako and Chiho. But she could lie to the Society. Yuki always had alternative motives.

**_Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
it's enough when I say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple _**

The dim lighting under the street lamps, which Akako stared up into as she threw the pale green ball up and down. She was lying on the couch of a hang out, which Yuki had brought them to. The ball hit her as Akako forgot to catch.

Why had she forgotten?

Because mind numbing pain was scorching her vision.

As her eyes snapped shut she saw the memories that were breaking their way into her.

_At tall boy with orange colored hair, smiled at her affectionately. She found herself thinking how rare it was that he smiled, and it was very rare. _

_He placed a hand on the top of her head, and gently whispered in almost a somber silent voice. _

_"I'm glad you're here." _

Another searing pain greeted her, as the static closed in before a new memory flickered.

_"Akako? Where are you going?" _

_She saw herself retreating away from him backpedaling before turning around into a full sprint. _

_"I Have to Ichigo I don't have a choice!!!" _

_He ran towards her and grabbed her wrist suddenly making Akako spin around. _

_"What do you mean you always have a choice?" His face twisted into a confused scowl. _

_Akako pushed his hand away and ran before yelling out. _

_"I've seen what happens in the future!" _

**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _**

Kaede let a small yellow light burst from her hand and flickering images steadied as the light formed into an orb.

Kaede held her breath and braced herself for what was about to happen.

"I'm ready for the future." She whispered.

The tall girl positioned slumped again the trunk of the tree, A look of surprise covered Yuki's face.

Reflecting in her crown necklace, was an eerie golden light, somewhat similar to the ones Kaede fought with. It projected a movie onto the dark night, like a movie.

Yuki watched as she began to read the words just muttering out the first too before grinding her teeth. The picture became out of control and the image burst onto the sky above her filling it entirely though she was positive no one could see it but her.

"The future."

Chiho had wondered over to a hammock that some of the inhibiters of this area had slung over to shorter trees.

Chiho happily climbed in, giggling as she rocked it back and forth and snuggled into the warm blanket lying on top of her. Almost immediately she noticed the sky changing, and it looked as if the stars were coming together. Their colors were changing and like pixie dust the formed together to make images.

The images danced across the sky and the narration of the story playing filled Chiho's head.

"The future is closer."

The small child pointed up at the glorious full moon, tugging on his mother's hand as he did.

Akako looked up as well, but seem to find the moon. Well…uninteresting right now.

Her gaze slowly returned back to her feet, before the sudden light change made her look around in surprise.

She looked every where but up.

And when she did the ball she had recently retrieved rolled away from her grasp.

She narrowed her eyes, as the sky projected a scene for her. The scenes were clashing with those of her memories it seemed. She could recognize them, and know she could make out two of the figures, before slowly the loud words took over.

"The Future is closer and waiting."

Kaede sighed grasping both of her hands under the orb, straining to keep the magic strong. She hoped that Yuki would understand this as her warning, and maybe Akako and chiho would-

No that was hoping a little too far.

**_Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on _**

The narration continued to flutter in their minds, the words seeming incoherent to all four until the seemingly bold letters struck out to them

In shock and awe the words spoke from them on their own.

"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all."

"Nothing's like before."

* * *

So this was my little writers block one-shot,

What do you think?

PLEASE REVIEW MY FRIENDS PLEASE!!!


End file.
